


Contractual Obligations

by wolfxdog



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ranmaru looks good in leather, So does Reiji, bottom!Reiji thanks, shameless really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfxdog/pseuds/wolfxdog
Summary: In hindsight, Reiji should have known that leather was a terrible choice for this outfit.





	Contractual Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self-indulgent and a bit of a baby-step into this fandom i've dove into and now love so much.
> 
> reiji is best boy, i don't make the rules <3
> 
> please enjoy this little thing as i work on something bigger and much better than this shameless pwp!

 

Another day, another shoot. The Shining Agency knew how to work their idols to the bone, but every one of them was a willing candidate for any opportunity to come their way. Quartet Night were no different.

 

A promotional shoot for a new fragrance, they’d said. It will be thrilling, exciting, and all over one of their member’s interests. They knew the moment the outfits appeared that this was tailored a hundred percent towards Ranmaru. None of them said an unkind word - publicly.

 

They take the job and don’t look back.

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, Reiji should have known that leather was a terrible choice for this outfit. It's all sorts of uncomfortably warm and unforgiving in its lack of mobility, squeaks against itself when he dares to move a limb, leaves little room to breathe, and for what it's worth-- okay, Reiji just really isn't fond of it. The things you do to appeal to your fans sometimes pushes your very own limits.

 

He's not alone at least. There is leather bound to every member of Quartet Night's frame for this photoshoot. Ai is sporting leather panels on the sides of his pants, accenting his long legs with a graceful touch to it that isn't overwhelming. Camus - elegant as always in ways that have Reiji jealous as hell - has leather neatly woven into his coat. The pockets have a slight sheen to them. Ranmaru is born for leather, and it shows in the way he embraces the feel of his full-leather coat, chest exposed in a plain white shirt underneath with a loose crimson tie around his neck. He boasts the most smug expression of them all. (It's valid.)

 

Reiji looks at himself in the mirror and thumbs at his leather belt loops in an attempt to make himself feel a little better about his current predicament.

 

It wasn't his choice to go full leather for his pants. Their new designer had apparently had a most wonderful brainwave, and with both Reiji and Ranmaru leading their number, it made sense for them to stand out most in the line-up. Ai and Camus had scoffed initially but certainly had warmed up to the idea once the outfit designs were presented. Reiji had paled, the short straw his to take. Granted he adores fashion and will wear anything presented to him, but even he knows the complexities that come with trapping your legs in the most unforgiving material known to man. There’s few times a person would willingly wear it, and his mind goes to the most pressing (and interesting) one. Call him typical, he’ll take that.

 

This idol is no innocent and never claims to be unless it’s in front of a camera. He’s seen more than enough nasty, smutty images featuring leather in all kinds of places, but it’s never been something he has explored personally. The texture is odd under his fingertips as his smooths his hands down his own thighs, feeling the heat from his body transfer through the darkened material. It’s admittedly more exciting by the feel of it alone from their usual nylon and cotton suits. It’s smooth in ways that scream _touch me_ , and Reiji ponders those words alone. Looking in the mirror, it’s too easy to see more of the appeal. His legs are hugged tight, any softness hidden to highlight the hard muscle in the curves of his thighs. At his hips, the waistband clips oh so neatly into his skin; the slightest hint of a muffin-top at his hip-bones. (Blame the bento boxes if you must. He works out! Sometimes.) If he pulls up his t-shirt, the black colour of the material looks stunning compared to his creamy skin.

 

He meets his own eyes in the mirror, one hand remaining atop his thigh while the other teases the fabric of the shirt’s hem. Now really isn’t the time to think about himself like this, but as his lower lip catches between his teeth and a sliver of heat courses down his spine, he already knows he’s descended down that wicked train of thought that has caught him in too much trouble time and again. Would they miss him if he took, oh, just another five minutes to get himself ready? No, they wouldn’t, but the question stands. Reiji’s eyes grow a little heavy for a moment’s contemplation, hand lazily tracing from thigh to groin to the line of himself through the heavy leather. So much for disliking the leather, then.

 

As it is in this moment, he can already feel his skin growing a little clammy, leather tight against him the more his body’s interest grows, and he allows his lips to form a gentle pout about that. He doesn't miss the single knock on his door before it's unceremoniously flung open, and Reiji thanks his lucky stars that he’s talented in the acting department. His front is kept angled away, glance thrown over his shoulder, and he hopes that his grin can mask much of the heated glow that is on his face.

 

“ _Ran-Ran_ _!_ Dont’cha know not to sneak in on a poor guy like that?”

 

“Didn’t sneak. I knocked.”

 

“Once doesn’t count,” Reiji pouts again, “you know it’s two for hello, three for important.” He folds his arms. Ranmaru merely shrugs, gesturing to the water bottle at the end of Reiji’s dresser table kitted out with his signature crimson, star-studded covering. His shoes squeak a little in the suddenly uncomfortable silence, carpet dulling the sound of his heels. The shorter idol closes his eyes a moment, breathing through his nose discreetly and slowly as he prays that his colleague keeps to himself.

 

( _That would be a first._

 

_In the agency, there are rules. No hands being held, no sweet nothings or kisses to secret lovers. All of it could damage a career, topple a music empire even._

 

 _Among their quartet, well. Reiji’s mouth has never known how to stay closed for long, and his teammates have never once complained of his willing compliance under their hands. Ranmaru is no different towards him for all he so willingly offers for his silence._ )

 

As it so happens, luck isn’t on Reiji’s side. Or is it? He’s not sure which it is when a hand comes to settle under his wavy curls at the back of his neck. There’s heat prickling at his skin there, and Ranmaru would be a fool not to sense it. If he knew any better, he’d say the usually red-clad idol had a sixth sense for any rise in temperature or change in atmosphere. Was one knock now the universal call of ‘ _I knew you were thinking about touching yourself, so here I am_ ’? Reiji almost snickers about it, but he has more pressing issues. Ranmaru’s body is close, angled in a way that tells Reiji that he’s not leaving any time soon despite the soured expression on his face. He knows him better than that after all this time.

 

“Really? Now?” Ranmaru sounds unimpressed as he always does, but there’s a heated undertone to the bite of them, and Reiji knows he’s trapped like a helpless fly in this black widow’s seductive webbing. He chooses not to fight it, knowing what he’d much rather have in his hands. The brunette leans into the touch, allowing Ranmaru to easily press his palm to his neck, and nods firmly.

 

“Yeah. Can’t help it this time. You wanna?” There’s no need to shy away, now.

 

“Stupid question, stupider place to pose it.”

 

“Like always, huh?” Reiji tilts his head, and it’s all too easy to form a gentle curve to his spine that’s familiar, hands resting easily on the surface in front of him. The glow of the mirror’s surrounding lights don’t feel half as hot now he’s faced with such a nice opportunity. Ranmaru’s voice comes to him finally, and the lowered tone is even more pleasing to Reiji’s ears.

 

“That mirror’s too clean, anyways. Move your ass.”

 

Reiji takes it upon himself to laugh, but the sound is startled out of him by a hand coming to clasp around his throat, strong digits pressing firmly in against his skin to force him into a more appealing angle by power alone. It’s not enough to make his breathing stutter, but it sends a thrill running through him that goes straight to his cock. He feels a little lightheaded as Ranmaru easily manhandles him into a more manageable position, coming to stand behind Reiji and press up against the leather-covered curve of his ass. Reiji won’t even deny that it’s one of his best assets, and the leather works wonders to highlight that for him. He knows Ranmaru believes the same with the sharp exhale he gives with that slow, experimental grind against Reiji’s body.

 

The shorter man sighs out to being reaching behind himself to tug at Ranmaru’s hip, encouraging him to do something more than simply hold him and grind there. He wants more, he wants his own friction. It’s selfish in all the ways he likes to play around with being. Ranmaru forces his hand away with a harsh smack, and Reiji finds his head being pushed back down, forced to grip the counter. It won’t take long for his face to end up pushed against the mirror, but it’s fine. That’s what he wants as the switch in his mind changes to his often-hidden adult persona. He wants something as dirty as those images all promised. He wants the bite of leather against his skin, to leave red marks, and for Ranmaru to take a hint and _get on with it_.

 

Those large, strong hands hurry to the front of his pants and Reiji instantly thinks ‘ _yes, yes, please._ ’ The younger of the pair has always been so good about making the most of his larger hands, those callouses able to work such wonders against the most sensitive areas of Reiji’s body. It’s all he can do to keen for it, whining high in his throat as the leather is pulled roughly down from his hips. Ranmaru has always been a fan of staying mostly clothed for these little moments and that’s just fine by Reiji’s standards. It doesn’t matter as long as they can both get off.

 

“Should’ve known one of us would catch you like this again. You’re a deviant,” Ranmaru mumbles behind him. Reiji hums and smiles, adjusting his thighs wider apart (as best he can with how restrictive the leather truly is). He gives a bit of a wiggle of them, enticing and playful, and Ramaru can only roll his eyes and smack the flat of his hand against his exposed ass. Reiji whines on impact, and Ranmaru shakes his head. “Insatiable as fuck.”

 

“C’mon, Ran-Ran, you’re usually so quiet~”

 

A cheeky tongue peeks out from between Reiji’s teeth, making a bit of a show of reaching down the length of his own body, braced on only one hand, to squeeze his fingers around his half-hard dick. His upward stroke is lazy, but the sigh he gives is much louder this time. Ranmaru takes the hint, smoothing both of his own hands over Reiji’s ass with a more appreciative sound. He lets his fingers dip into the muscle in just the way the brunette likes; kneading at him to ease him up, soften and warm him under usually much rougher hands. Reiji likes these initial moments of it all. It’s the warm-up before the main show, the dress rehearsal. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine it all before his eyes. Reiji begins to draw his lower lip through his teeth, hand stroking himself leisurely now. They’ve practiced this before, it’s a familiar tango, and he knows that Ranmaru’s loss of touch against him is only temporary.

 

It’s incredible how much of a thrill that simple sound of tearing foil can be. He purrs low in his throat as Ranmaru unbuckles his belt and jeans, the clothing pressed out of the way and down strong, thicker, more muscular thighs with practiced ease. Reiji doesn’t say something for once, instead tilting his head to get a better look, eyes heavy now as he pays attention to teasing his body and to his partner doing the same. Ranmaru is half-focused on himself; Reiji knows the familiar tensing of his shoulders and the shudder that runs from his spine to his arm that strokes himself up to speed in his own eager haste. He knows the way Ranmaru will touch his tongue to the corner of his mouth the moment Reiji removes a hand from his cock - slick now from his own excitement - to reach for one of his asscheeks. He sticks out his tongue as he kneads at the muscle himself, pulling it to the side to expose his eager, loose hole.

 

Ranmaru doesn’t take much more provoking after that, rolling the condom on without much show to it at all. His youth always shows like this - always able to rise to the occasion with very little in the way of touch or words. Just the promise of a quick fuck is enough to rile the bassist up, and Reiji has only ever held that against him once. Maybe twice. If they want to be fast, Ranmaru’s the man for the job. The enthusiasm for his body is appreciated anyway, and Reiji is all too happy to sigh out his content as the other man tears open another foil packet.

 

“You know,” he whispers out, breaking Ranmaru’s concentration, and his own hiccup stops him mid-sentence as lube trickles down over his sensitive skin, “it’s lucky I’m always the one hiding these things away…”

 

“ _You_ call it lucky. I call it being a filthy slut,” Ranmaru mutters, tossing the second empty packet to the floor with little care at all. Reiji’s eyes follow it with a slight pout, but it disappears entirely as he feels two fingertips trace around his entrance; smearing warming lube across his skin. His little keen is gentle and approving, pressing back to let them slip inside of him with very little resistance. It doesn’t take a lot these days to prep him, just a few touches to slick him up, a little scissoring of those-- _yes_ , just like that. Reiji gives himself one last stroke before both hands go right back to the work-surface, thighs trembling in the anticipation of more, always more, _give me more_.

 

Ranmaru spanks him hard, and Reiji gasps, reflexively angling his hips away, but Ranmaru only dips his fingers deeper, tutting as he drags the shorter man’s hips right back to his own. Reiji likes every part of these games, but maybe it’s the prep and the feel of a warm, solid dick curved eagerly against his skin that really sets him alight. He doesn’t know. All he does know is that he wants this more than anything the more Ranmaru toys with him from the inside. The leather trapping his lower thighs is starting to cut in against him uncomfortably, hot and sticky, but the bassist would hardly care for that. Not when he’s oh so comfortable in his own leather-wear.

 

In the mirror, Reiji catches his own gaze and shifts it slowly to watch Ranmaru’s body tower behind him, all broad shoulders and dark, hot aura. He watches more than feels as he draws his hand back away from him, smiling when he dares to use that slick lube to coat himself up.

 

“Have I ever told you that you’re real handsome, Ran-Ran?”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“So _cru_ ~el…”

 

“One more word and I’m leaving you hanging.”

 

“Ahhh. We both know that’s a lie.”

 

Reiji knows he’s won by the tell-tale press of that smooth, rounded cockhead against his ass. He purrs for it, arches his back to it, and lets Ranmaru absolutely do as he pleases, pulling his hips back in one easy glide to settle his cock inside tight, velvet-soft heat. Reiji’s breath releases in a pleased shudder, fingers balling into little fists as he fights to gnaw on his lower lip, savouring that initial stretch; that feeling of being so full it’s almost painful. Almost. He’s more than used to Ranmaru’s girth by now, but it does still leave him breathless no matter the occasion. An out-of-the-blue romp like this with so little foreplay in the run-up to the main event gives him all the spur of the moment excitement he needs to take it all in his stride.

 

A huff of breath behind him draws his attention back, hands pushing his shirt up higher against his back. Reiji rolls his hips slowly, teasingly so, and makes a show of the way he shudders, head tilting now. Ranmaru’s fingers stroke slow against the curve of his spine, captivated by the little dip in his muscle that crawls all the way up between his shoulders. It makes Reiji giggle on the end of his sigh.

 

“Please, _please…_ We won’t be alone long,” he pleads; anything to get Ranmaru to just start fucking him before they need to escape this room. The bassist shrugs a little, too lost in the moment to give Reiji’s body the little bit of worship he always does, always blesses him with, before--

 

Reiji damn-well _wails_ against the hard surface below him when Ranmaru takes his own initiative and drags his hips back only to slam back forward. He’s always about power, about fire and flames and energy to rival them all, and it shows even here. There’s a familiar flicker of light in his darkened eyes, thumbs digging into Reiji’s waist as he grips firmly on to him. It’s a vice that Reiji can only let himself be clamped into, surrendering with everything he has left in him. Ranmaru could eat him alive and Reji would thank him with his huffed moans.

 

Sweat is building on his skin now, accepting the ruthless pace set by Ranmaru’s hips. The harsh slap of skin on skin is almost as deafening as his own pulse that is beginning to race through Reiji’s ears. He’ll never stop loving this, the physical proof that he has somebody’s undivided attention, a few hot moments of their time all for himself. From his group, it is so much more appreciated. The thought has his eyelids fluttering closed, lips parted as he drifts into soft little ‘ah, ah, ahhh’s that encourage Ranmaru’s hands to wander over his body and find the sensitive spots that make Reiji truly shine for him.

 

The brunette grabs mid-fuck for one of the other man’s wrists, tugging him from his hip to push that hand up the length of his stomach and chest. Ranmaru takes the hint, both hands sliding up under Reiji’s shirt to cup at his pecs. Thumbs rub over hardened nipples, stroking in rough circles, and Reiji shudders around him.

 

“Y _-Yeah--_ Don’t you like holding-- On to me, Ran-Ran--”

 

“Shut _up_ , Kotobuki.”

 

It’s a game. It’s all a game and they both know it. Reiji’s grin is lopsided, arching his back to give Ranmaru more purchase on his chest. When he looks up, he gets some of his prize, and what a sight it is that greets him in the mirror.

 

Ranmaru’s eyes are cast downward, watching where their bodies join in a sloppy, rough fuck. Reiji knows he’s watching his rim catch and pull against his cock, dark skin growing redder the more he takes. It’s a shame this time he doesn’t get to see the man’s body exposed in its full glory, but the shimmer of sweat and the expression of lust he wears is good enough, Reiji catches his own eyes, too. They’re warm and sultry, and the lick of saliva over his lips looks kissable and all too pretty. He pulls himself upright a little more, extending his fingers to use them to brace himself and fuck his hips back, if only to get a glimpse of his own hips.

 

He sees where Ranmaru’s grip digs deep into him, watches mesmerised as his cock hangs heavy between his own legs. He’s dripping with the stimulation, the knowledge that they’re doing this now and hard and so fast that he’s not sure Ranmaru can keep him here much longer.

 

“Touch yourself.” That hot mouth presses close to his ear, and Reiji keens for him; gasps as lips close around the lobe, teeth clamping down to bite just where he likes. It’s all he can do to lift both hands. One braces against the mirror itself, heat from his skin warming the shining glass. It will leave a mark. They want it to. The other skirts its way down his own body, grabbing quickly for his dick. Ranmaru grunts immediate approval, pausing to shift his angle.

 

And there-- oh, there. Reiji’s jaw fully drops, brows knitting together as heat coils heavy in his belly. There’s better leverage for them both, Ranmaru’s thighs behind his own, and he drives himself in deep on every hard thrust of his hips. Reiji can only bounce back against him, half-fucking his own fist in hurried, frenzied strokes.

 

“Please-- hah, Ran-Ran--”

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

A hand cups his throat again, pulling Reiji to bow his back again, and both idols choke on their voices. Reiji’s hand fists at the base of his cock, spurting with his sudden release across the table and his own fingers. It shakes him, trembles through his core, and Ranmaru must feel it too. He clamps down around that heavy cock, and holds Ranmaru inside of him as the other man shudders wordlessly against his body.

 

Lips ghost against the side of Reiji’s sweat-slicked neck, and their bodies part. There’s little more to it than that. There rarely ever is, but Reiji feels warm and satisfied in all the right ways.

 

He starts with a slight jump as Ranmaru teases his asscheeks apart for a moment longer, admiring the sight of his hole; red, swollen, and well-fucked. A smug smirk crosses his face, glancing in the mirror himself now. Reiji’s cheeks flush, throwing a pout over his shoulder as he hurries to wipe the cum off of his hand. It’s easy enough for Ranmaru to just pull up his pants and tuck himself back in after pulling off the condom, but Reiji is a little more tentative as he tries to ease the leather back up his legs. It’s more difficult now, skin more sticky. At least his cotton underwear gives a little bit of resistance he needs.

 

“You should keep those.”

 

Reiji pauses, fingers on the buttons of the pants he wears. He half-turns, expecting Ranmaru to be scolding him for dirtying them or such, but it’s not the look he finds himself faced with. Instead the bassist tuts to himself, stepping in close to weave his fingers into the shorter idol’s hair. Reiji leans into him, putty in his hands, and easily catches the touch of his lips to the corner of his mouth.

 

“Maybe I will if it makes you so happy to help me.”

 

He’ll return the pants. Some day. Right now, they have a short moment longer to themselves. Reiji will bask in what he can get, gladly. He closes his eyes, and simply smiles.


End file.
